Your Body
by loveaubrey
Summary: Leah is new in town and she's recently started to feel certain sexual needs all the time. She soon meets Jacob who seems like the answer to her sexual fustrations and head-over-heels Jacob really just wants Leahs heart. But will she let that happen?LEMONY HUMAN STORY
1. Death of Me

**So next chapter probably wont be as long as this one is so don't get your hopes up too much. Also I want to know what you guys think?**

**-loveaubrey**

I told my parents that moving to this small town would be the death of me, maybe I was right. Back in Seattle I was a normal, good 17 year old, had friends, would run around the city going to concerts and parties. Then my dad retired early from his CEO position and wanted to start over, and Forks was apparently the place to be. But ever since I got here, I've been doing something that I usually don't do. Masturbate. Back home in Seattle I only tried it once or twice, but I never got off on it so I stopped. My ex-boyfriend Sam was the one I had lost it to and well, sex with him was average, nothing special. So you can say I wasn't sex crazed.

But now, its all I seem to think about! It started off when I was on Tumblr checking all the cool DIY things when a sex GIF appeared. I was completely aww struck then I started going to the 'After Dark' section on Tumblr and that's what really got my turned on. Now, every guy that passes by on the streets of Forks, I think about how it would be to have sex with them. I know, my minds a slut.

But so far the top of my fantasizing list is Embry Call. I met him when looking through the shops on Main Street and he was with his mother at the antique shop. Embry noticed I was new and town and was friendly. But boy does he have amazing muscles! And that smirk! So yeah, I fantasize about him a lot.

Second would have to be Paul Lahote. He's definitely an asshole, but that doesn't mean I can't use his body...in my mind of course. Embry introduced me to Paul that same day when walking down Main. Paul was flirting with some girls before Embry got his attention. Of course, when Paul noticed me he was all eyes and ears.

"Hey, whose the hottie Em? Your clothes would look great on my bedroom floor." Was his famous first words to me. Even though I've been thinking of fucking Paul the minute I saw him, I still didn't like the way he treated women.

"Like I'd ever let that happen." I sneer, instantly turned off. Paul started to realize he would never get with me so he would stop flirting and become an ass. But Embry was nice, he even gave me his number, telling me to come to this party his friend was throwing.

Later in the week Embry called, asking if I wanted a ride to the party, so I went. I can't say I controlled myself that night, but neither did Embry.

We were keeping our polite distances when I told him I was going to the bathroom and when I came back down, he wasn't where he said he'd be. I looked around for him and found him in the basement with other friends. He saved me a seat next to him and introduced me to Eric, Angela, Claire, Diego, Mike and Misty.

We all got to talking when someone said something about getting a new car and everyone ran upstairs to see it. Embry and I ended up staying behind, in the basement, on the couch, with the dim lights.

"How do you like the party Leah?" Embry asked.

"It's fun. I like it." I tell him. Embry smiles.

"But." I go on. "Whose Paige? The others were talking about her." I then notice Embry stiffen beside me. Maybe it was wrong to bring this girl up...

"Paige is my recent ex." He says.

"Oh." Is all I can say.

"Yeah, lets not talk about her." He tells me and turns towards me.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" I ask. I then notice the way Embry's starring at me. His eyes are hooded and he's looking at my body. The center between my legs is starting to get a tingly sensation.

"Let's not talk, okay Leah?" He says. That's when he leaned over and kissed me. I was all too horny to tell him no so I let him kiss me. Minutes later we ended up with Embry laying on top of me on the couch with my jeans unzipped and his hands between my legs.

"Oh god Embry." I moan when he brushes against my clit. My breath is labored but so is his.

"You're so wet Leah, it's turning me on so bad!" He whispers into my ear which makes me shiver. His fingers rub my clit over and over again.

"Ah, Embry you're going to make me cum really soon if you keep doing that!" I say. Embry stops rubbing my clit and moves lower.

"You want me to finger you Leah?" He asks.

"Yes! Please Embry! I'm so horny, just do it already!" I groan loudly.

"As you wish." He chuckles then I feel his fingers thrust into me. "Oh!" I moan and buck my hips into his hand. His fingers are going in and out at a good pace.

"Do you love my fingers fucking you like this Leah?" He says.

"Oh god yes! Rub my clit Embry!" I tell him. He shifts his hands so his palm is rubbing against my clit again while his fingers go in and out of my pussy.

"Harder Embry! Harder!" I can feel that familiar burning sensation building up as he moves his hands faster inside me, twisting his fingers anyway and that's when I loose it.

"ah ah ah ah, Embry! I'm gonna cum! I'm AHHH, EMBRY!" I squeal and feel my pussy fill with my cum and it gushes all over Embry's hand. Embry pumps inside me a couple more times before taking his hands out of my pants.

I look at his hand and it's glistening with my juices. "Shit Leah. That was the hottest thing I've ever seen! My ex definitely never came like that before!" He says. I lean up to give Embry the idea to sit up. Once he's sitting on the couch I notice the huge bulge in his jeans.

"You're turn Em." I smirk and Embry moans when I rub my hand over his jean covered dick. I straddle him now and start to pop open his button. Embry looks down at where my hands are traveling and I lean my head down, capturing his lips. I play with his tongue while my hands unzip his pants, letting his dick spring free. He lets out a sigh and I look down.

"holy shit Embry, I think I might cum again just looking at it!" I say when I see his cock poking out through the hole in his boxers. He just chuckles and kisses me again. I trail one finger down the shaft and up again, making him shiver.

"Put your hand on your dick. The one you fingered me with." I order him. He does as he's told and wraps his wet hands around his cock. It makes his cock wet, but not wet enough.

"It's not wet enough." I say. I then sick my hands inside my pants again, scooping up some of the cum that Embry had left and I rub it all over his penis.

"Ohh! Shit Leah!" He throws his head back when I smear my pussy jiuce all over his cock and start pumping.

"You like that Em? My pussy juice all over your amazing cock and my hand pumping you?" I whisper into his ear and all he can do is moan. I then see drops of cum dripping out and rolling down the shaft.

"Le-ah! faster!" He groans with his eyes still closed and his hips thrusting into my hand. I twist my hands around his shaft and that's what really got him going.

"Ahh that feel-ahh-so-ohhh-fucking-ohh ahh-unghhg-good!" He tells me. I crawl off of him which makes Embry look up again.

"I'm not going anywhere." I tell him, and he smirks. I get on my knees in front of him and pump up and down his beautiful tan shaft.

"Take your shirt off." I order him. Embry quickly lifts his shirt and throws it somewhere and I see every little muscle flex when he does so. I lean forward and kiss his abs. His stomach goes up and down, faster when I kiss every ab.

I get down lower towards the 'V' and now I can hear Embry's heavy breathing. I get past the 'V' and my mouth is on the base of Embry's cock, sucking. Embry's legs twitch and his left hand runs threw his hair while he lets out a big breath. I do open mouth kisses upward and I stop before I get to the top. Embry seems about to go crazy now.

"Jesus Leah! You're so fucking talented." He compliments and I take that as the perfect moment to put the mushroom tip into my mouth.

"AhH! Ahhh! Leah! Ohhh, shit this is-" He goes on and his dick is twitching now and I know the finale is about to come. I swirl my tongue around his head and set it free. Embry looks down at my hands twisting up and down his shaft and I lean closer, stick my tongue out and start tonguing his slit right in front of him. That's when he looses it.

"Ohh ahh ah ah ah! HOLY FUCK LE-AHHHHH I"M COMING! UNGHHH!" His cum shoots out of his cock flying onto my hands and his caramel chest.

We sit there for a while, catching our breath and relaxing.

"Definitely not what I was expecting tonight, but damn, a amazingly good turn of events." He smiles which makes me laugh.

"Same. Your fingers are truly talented Embry." I tell him when I get up and sit next to him. Embry grabs a towel from the side table and starts to wipe away his cum. He then looks at me, leans in and kisses me again while still cleaning himself up.

"Embry, you down here?" I hear a feminine voice yell from the top of the stairs. We quickly scramble to clean up and evidence of what we were just doing. I zip and button my pants while Embry does the same and I leap across the room to pick his shirt off the floor and throw it at him. He pulls it on, jumps back on the couch and I run over there to sit next to him with his arm resting on the couch behind me.

Thats when a blonde girl appears at the bottom of the stares, looking at me then to Embry.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to-" She quickly turn around, about to go upstairs when I stop her.

"It's okay." I say and she turns back around.

"Hey Embry." She says. Embry stares back and decides to introduce me.

"Hey..Paige. Uh this is Leah, she's new in town." So this is Embry's ex. I wouldn't have thought he'd go for a white girl, usually natives stick within their race but I'm not discriminating.

I stand and walk over to Paige and I notice her sizing me up while I'm making my way towards her. Should she like me or shouldn't she like me?

"Hi, nice to meet you." I give her a smile and about to offer my hand when I realized what I've been touch, or _who _I've been touching for a matter of fact.

"Nice to meet you too Leah." She gives a small smile. I then realize Embry's right next to me when he speaks.

"You were calling for me?" He says. Paige looks to him again, waiting a few seconds before answering.

"Oh yeah, just saying hi. I better get back upstairs before someone comes looking for me." She says and turn and walks up the stairs.

We both walk back to the maroon couch and sit down.

"Kind of awkward." I say. Embry laughs.

"You think?"

"Why'd you guys break up?" I ask settling under Embrys arm.

Well I found her at a party about to kiss this other guy when I stopped them. Later she told me she wanted to see other people so we broke it off." He says.

"My, have the tables have turned. She comes down looking for you when really you're the one scoring while she wants you back." I tease him and he laughs.

"Yeah, but I don't think I'll get back together with her. Even though I'm still a little hurt." He tells me. Then I feel him stare down at me. "What happened just now..Is it alright if this was a one time thing? I mean it was great-" He tries to sugarcoat things.

"I get it Em. This only happened because you wanted to forget her., and I'm cool with that. I just really needed to get some tension out before I exploded. So we're in the clear." I feel him relax against me. We later went back upstairs to join the party and hang out with his friends again and all too soon the night ended and Embry drove me home.

"Thanks for inviting me tonight Em. You really didn't need to walk me to my door." I tell him while we're standing on the porch in the dark.

"No problem Leah. Thanks for the blowjob." He teases quietly.

"Thanks for the finger fucking, Call." I tease right back.

"You're welcome Miss. Clearwater. Goodnight." He gives me a kiss on the cheek and I open the door to go inside. Tonight was a pretty good night, Embrys a sweet guy but nothing more. And he thinks the same of me.

"So is this Embry boy going to be dating material?" My mom says from the chair in the living room. I jump and end up dropping my wallet and jacket.

"Jesus mom! You scared me!" I pick the stuff off the ground.

"Well is he?" She sounds hopeful.

"No mom, he's just a nice guy. Not dating material." I deadpan. My mother always wants me to be dating some great guy. She would rave to her friends about how great Sam was and how he's going to definitely be a doctor and blah blah blah.

"Oh, what a shame. That boy seems so nice." She says. She makes me wonder if she saw us outside the door or even heard Embry and I's dirty talk. Probably not, she would have said something by now.

"I'm going to bed mother." I start for the stairs and before I know it I flop on my bed, freshly clean from today's events.

My dad is out with new friends trying out fish flying and well my mothers down stairs drinking wine. I look around my room at all the boxes filled with my things and finally decide to start putting my room together. I go for my posters and fill my bookshelf up with all the books I've read over the years. Next is my bulletin board with all the pictures of me and my best friends from back home. All the pictures are with the friends me mom disapproves of, only because they aren't CEO's children and their parents aren't white collar people. But they never seems to mind me. My heart aches for them and I decide to go on Facebook to see if their on. Luckily Lydia and Mel are on and we open a chat, me telling them about my night tonight with Embry. They of course demand every detail and a picture of Embry so I Facebook stalk him and copy a picture, sending it their way.

They comment back with telling me how good looking he is and they wouldn't mind hitting that. They instantly make me feel better about being stuck in this small town.

Lydia tells me about her church camp her mother made her go to and both Mel and I make fun of her. Mel talks about her adventure to Montana to meet far away relatives. Then they both break it to me about Sam. Apparently he's got a new girl, Emily young. I knew it was going to happen, Emily's always wanted him but I was always in the picture. She's a slutbag. I just thought Sam would be smart enough to stear clear of her STD infested ass. What do I care? He broke up with _me_!

I tell Mel and Lydia it doesn't bother me and I'm not sure if that's a total lie.

* * *

"How do I look?" I speak into the computer to Lydia and Mel who are also getting ready for their first day of school too.

"Oh my gosh, I love that top! Where'd you get it?" Mel gushes.

"At Forever 21 before I left for Forks. Cute right?!" I look down at my turquoise sweater that has tiny diamonds sprinkled over it, with skinny jeans and my Marc Jacob boots. I didn't forget to wear my stud earrings and gold bangs either.

"But Leah? I know you don't want to scream expensive, but that's a little much." Lydia breaks it to me. I look down at my outfit.

"But this is what I would usually wear with you guys." I tell them.

"Yeah, but we knew you couldn't help it, with your parents being who they are, so we never said anything. The gold bangles and Marc Jacob boots are expensive and people will notice. Not to mention your bag." Mel eyes the bag on the chair behind me.

"What wrong with the bag?" I pick it up, eyeing it.

"No ordinary person carries around a 700 dollar Vera Wang bag!" Lydia says.

"But it was on sale." I quietly pout. "But you're right, what was I thinking? I should have at least known _that_." I say. I try thinking of changing but my mother opens the door telling me its time to get to school. Lydia and Mel both agree and we all say our goodbyes and log off. Great, now I don't have time to change to something ordinary.

"Grab a shake Leah! I don't want you going without breakfast!" My mother warns me when handing me the keys to the Range Rover.

I give her a dumb look. "Really? The Range Rover? Kids will think I'm some sort of spoiled little daddy's girl." I tell her. My mom just shoo's me out the door. I get inside and throw my bag in the passenger seat and plug my phone into the speakers.

Half way there I get a call.

"Hello?" I ask, keeping my phone on speaker."

"Hey Lee, Its Embry. Just wondering when you're gonna get here so you don't have to be alone on the first day." Embry says. He's such a good friend. Ever since the party, its like we've forgotten all about it, acting like good friends. His friends and I have gotten closer over summer with all of us going to the movies, bowling, and even kick backs.

"I'm about to pull in, and don't you dare say it!" I warn him but I know its no use.

"Don't say wha-Whoa, Leah. Little too fancy for school." He says. I groan and hang up, parking in the student lot. I climb out and dread about turning around to see a ton of stares. Sure enough there car curious eyes all on me. Shit.

"I tried being discreet but blame my mother." I tell Embry whose standing by the entrance. We walk down the hall together and thankfully not many people are starring. Only a about 5 people every 10 feet. I then find our friends near my locker and I don't feel so insecure anymore.

My first class is Biology which I have with none of my friends. I say goodbye to Angela and Claire when stepping into class, thats when I notice everyone starring at me. Talk about strange...

"Whats your name?" A man in a dark sweater asks. Most likely the teacher.

"Leah Clearwater." I tell him. He runs his finger around his chart and seems to have stuck gold.

"Ah ha! Clearwater, towards the back." He points at an empty seat. I gladly walk over and sit down, anything to get away from the stares. Once in my seat I make a sigh of relief. Why didn't I just let my mother send me to boarding school like she wanted?! At least I would be similiar to other girls there.

A girl with short curly black hair turns to look back at me.

"Hi, I'm Melany." She gives me her hand to shake.(PICTURE on PROFILE)

"Leah." I smile back.

"You're new right?" She asks.

"Yeah, from Seattle." I tell her and she nods.

"Cool." She simply says. "So you looking forward to Biology!" She pretends to be excited which makes me less nervous.

"Yeah definitely! Lets get cracking on those Chomosomes and atoms!" I joke.

"Nerd fest over here!" A guy says, taking a seat next to me. I notice how Melany blushes and turns around.

"I swear they only make school this-" he looks to me then gives me a wierd look. He then stutters but keeps speaking. "Make school this early pacifically to torture us." He keeps starring.

"You mean specifically?" I tell him before pretending to look in my bag for something so I don't have to deal with his stares too.

"Uh yeah. Pacifically, how stupid of me." He seems to really be beating himself up about the word mix-up. So I just let him deal with it himself and ignore him.

"I'm ahem, I'm Jacob." His voice cracks at first which makes me want to laugh.

"Leah." I tell him and decide to look straight ahead. But I can't help but notice his toned biceps, drop dead smile and womanizing eyes. He has trouble written all over him.

"So uh I've never seen you before." He says.

"Uh yeah. I'm new here." I tell him.

"Right, well welcome to Forks." He tells me.

"Thanks." I make the mistake of starring back at him and I get captured in his dark carmel eyes. He's starring directly into mine and all I can think about is him slamming me against my bedroom wall and fucking me senseless and me screaming out his name. Now images of him groaning and cursing while I ride him hard flood my mind. Holy shit, it's only 7:39 in the morning and I already have my underwear soaked.

"I-um-"He tries to say something but class starts. the teacher is telling us about our espectations and rule but all I can seem to keep my eyes on are Jacob, whose figiting on the corner of my eye. I look at him every once in a while and he always returns my gaze.

"Get to know your lab partner for 5 minutes then we'll get back to class." The teacher tells us. The instance he dismisses us both Jacob and I are quick to turn to each other.

"Do you play any sports Jacob?" I ask him.

"Uh yeah. Football, basketball, swimming." The last sport makes my center get hotter than it already is. Thinking about a wet sexy Jacob climbing out of a pool in skin tight pants, letting me see the outline of his perfect di-

"You play any sports?" He asks.

"Uh yeah. Soccer, Volleyball, Tennis and aquestrien." I tell him. He seems to breath harder when I mention aquestrian and I think I know why. I smirk and lick my lips. Jacob then quickly grabs his binder and slides it onto his lap, but I notice the huge bulge on his crotch and he knows I saw it too. He blushes a deep shade of purple and thats when the teacher calls us back to the front, ready to teach us more rules.

Jacob seems to be angry with himself, probably embarrassed about me seeing his hard on. Poor guy, he probably thinks he screwed any chance of being with me. I try to think of something to get him to realize I'm okay with it.

I give one glance in Jacobs direction before making myself look up front. My heart beats like a hummingbirds just thinking about what I'm about to do. I take my bangles off of my right wrist and transfer them to my left. Jacobs still in his own little I-Hate-Myself world when I gently place my hand on his knee. He then stops moving, I try not to look towards him.

My hand massages the inside of his thigh, dangerously close to his package. I massage in circles and he sucks in a breath and I smile. We don't have much time left so I go straight for what I've had my mind on all hour. I take hold of his bulge and massage hard over it. Jacob lets out a tiny groan and I see one of his hands grip his binder for dear life while the other one shoots to my hand. At first I thought he was going to pull my hand away but instead he keeps his hand on top of mine, guiding my on how to massage him. I let my grip get tighter and thats when he leans his head down on the counter, catching his breath.

The bell rings at this moment and I quickly move my hand away. Then I see a girl in a cheer uniform make her way towards us.

"You ready Jakey?" She says. I see her starring at me, with more of a glare than a curious look. Oh god, this is hid girlfriend isn't it? Asshole.

Pissed off, I grab my stuff and get out of there. I hear Jacob call my name on the way out but I ignore it.

* * *

It's the second day of school and I've safely avoided Jacob in Biology, telling him I needed to focus on class. I ran out of the classroom again but who cares. But my luck ran dry when Jacob has the same PE hour as me. Both teachers have made everyone do a 3 mile run the whole class. I know Jacob notices me by the way he's looking where I go.

"You okay Leah?" Angela asks.

"Yeah, just winded. I'm going to go get a drink of water." I tell her and jog out into the hallway to get a drink. No one else seems to be here, oddly enough.

I then see Jacob turn the corner and come straight towards me.

"Leah!" He calls. I turn around and try to run for the locker rooms but he runs and blocks my path.

"Why are you running from me?" He asks.

"Because you have a girlfriend! That cheerleader in Biology!" I tell him.

"You mean Bella? We're not dating, she just likes to think we are." He says.

"Oh." Well I feel stupid.

"Yeah. Leah what happened in Biology yesterday felt amazing." He tells me and I blush and look away.

"No, look at me. Leah, I can't stop thinking about it. About you." He tells me and his fingers touch my chin, having me look directly at me. I think about yesterday again and I'm instantly horny again. Jeez, Clearwater. Get yourself together!  
"Lets go somewhere private Leah." He grabs my arms and leads me down the hall.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"To the projectory room." He leads me up the stairs and I see a white old door, Jacob opens it and I'm shocked to find that inside had been updated with new carpet, clean couches, a TV and kitchen.

"What's this used for?" I ask.

"It was for the PE teachers but someone 'lost' the keys to this place." Jacob says and locks the door behind us. There aren't any lights but there are 2 small windows giving us enough space.

This would be a great place for sex. I then remember why we're here and my need for Jacob.

"I think-" I start but I get met with Jacobs lips. I wrap my arms around his neck and I get lost in him. He pushes us to the couch with me on top of him. My pussy is throbbing by now and I grind down on his dick which is covered by his gym shorts. I groan and he moans.

"Ah, Leah." He says. I kiss him again and grind harder. I feel his arm hand slip into my shorts and brush onto my clit, making me moan like crazy.

"Ah, harder Jacob yes!" I tell him and he obeys.

"Oh Jake, I need your fingers inside me." I tell him.

"I love it when you speak like that Leah." He kisses my kneck and then he shoves 2 fingers into my pussy, making me sqeaul and try to ride his fingers like I did with Embry.

I then quickly know what I want.

"Jacob. I'm waiting too long, I want your dick. Now!" I grab his shorts and try to pull down.

"You sure Leah?" He says while letting my pull at his shorts under me. He seems sort of hesitant.

"Yes, I'm so horny Jake. Please!" I groan.

"What about condoms?" He says. "I'm on the pill." I kiss him. He then takes a deep breath before saying yes. I grab his boxers and pull down and his cock flaps free and I feel like grabbing it and riding hit hard and fast. I get up, take my shirt off and Jacob watches and quickly does the same. Next I quickly pull down my shorts and underwear and kick off my shoes and socks. Jacobs already sitting there, naked with his dick sticking straight up.

I straddle him and he takes a deep breath.

"Are you okay Jacob?" I ask. He looks back at me.

"Uh yeah of course." He says.

"You're not a virgin. Are you?" I ask him. He answers my question by the tension in his face.

"Uh yeah. I am. Just nervous is all." He says. I look down and stare at his huge amazing cock standing straight up, ready for me.

"Jake, look at me." I tell him and he leans hishead up to look at me in the eyes. I have one hand behind his head, massaging his short hair and the other holding hid dick in place. Jacob being a virgin makes me even more horny than I was before.

"Trust me okay? I'll be gentle." I tell him. He nods at me. At this moment I don't see him as this manly mautcho guy, but a gentle, sweet guy who I really like.

"Keep looking at me, don't look away okay?" I tell him and he says a yes and I start to move again.

I get a hold on the base of his manhood and line it up with my dripping center. I look into Jacobs eyes and his on mine. I then feel his head pushing into me.

"Ohh." He says. I remind him to keep looking at me. His dick is slightly stretching me but only making the uncomfortable feeling feel like a itch. His eyes start to flutter when I almost have all of him inside me.

"Jake, focus on me." I tell him and he tries his hardest to keep focus. Finally he fills me completely with his shaft anf he's breathing hard, trying to not loose it.

"Take your time Jake. Tell me when to move whenever." I reassure him. His hands are now on either side of my hips, gripping tight when he starts to try to lift me. I look into his eyes again ans their locked on mine. I lift up and thats when I realize this is the best sex I've ever had and this is with a virgin, and only the first pump.

I start to pick up speed.

"Ohh. this feels totally unexpected! Ungh ungh Leah." He moans to me. I can't dissagree with him.

"Ahh Jacob! You sure you're a virgin? Ah ah ah... Its too ohh good for ungh you to be Ahhh a virgin!" I try to keep my cool but every pump sends my pussy tingling all over.

"Yeah I'm sure!" He says. "Shut! You're so tight Leah! Ahh and warm." He guides me on his dick again.

"Can I start moving faster?" I ask.

"Oh god yes! he says. I place my hands on his brawd shoulders and lift myself up and back down again, going faster from each time before. Jacob throws his head back in extacy and we're at a fast past where I can only hear our shouts and my skin slapping against his everytime I impale myself on his amazing cock.

"AH! Leah! Ungh ohhh fuckkk!" He starts thrusting up into me and the pleasure increases if thats even possible! I'm about to go crazy here. I look down at his dick dissapearing and reappearing from my pussy.

"Oh god, this looks so beautiful Leah." Jacobs looking down at where we're connected and his dick is glistening with my juices and his precum. I scoot forward a little and thats when I feel it, that spot Sam could never find.

"AHH JACOB!My Gpot!" I yell and he grabs my hips and starts thrusting into it over and over again.

"Oh oh oh ahh ahh oh ah shit I love this!" I say with every thrust he makes inside of me. He's thrusting in at insane speeds and I feel my pussy tighten around him.

"AHH OH SHHIIITTTT IM CUMMING! JACCCCOOBBB!" I scream and I feel myself orgasm and Jacob does as well.

"Ohh Leah! IT's getting tigher! Its too MUCH! I CAN"T HOLD IT! OOOHHHH FFUUCCKKK LLEE-AHHHHHH!" He throws his head back and his cum shoots inside of me and I can feel the warm cum inside myself while we're still riding the orgasmic wave.

I thrust into him a couple of more times as we both spasam and I fall over onto the couch. Completely spent. Jacob crawls over and lays on top of me. I can feel our juices drip out of me and onto the couch while he kisses me.

"Best first time ever. Thank you Leah, I wouldn't want my virginity to go any other way." He brushes a strand of hair from my face and I smile.

"We need to leave soon." I tell him. His face falls.

"Leah. What happened just now. I don't want it to be a one time thing. I want to see where this goes." He says.

"Wait but what if I don't want to date you?" I ask him. A flash of sadness shows but he quickly covers it.

"Well then I have to respect your wishes. But I don't want to forget this ever happened. We owe it to ourselves to at least try this out. People just don't have sex like that and don't let it go." He tries to convince me.

"Because I just recent virgin knows all this?" I ask him.

He gives me that knowing look. "Have you had sex that amazing before?" He says. I tell him know. He does have a good point.

"Fine. A few dates Jake." I tell him and he kisses me again which turned into making out. Oh god, like I said. This guys going to be the death of me.

**REVIEW! 1ST CHAP!**


	2. Secrets

What're you thinking about?" Jacob asks from behind me. We're currently laying down on the couch in the PE teachers lounge still undressed and spooning. Jacobs left arm is under my head and toying with my fingers.

"I'm thinking about wither or not we should get back to class before anyone notices we're missing." I tell him.

"I think we should stay here until the bell rings, besides lunch is right after this hour." He says.

"And what are we going to do with all this time?" I raise an eyebrow which he can't see.

"I have a few thoughts in mind." He mumbles into my ear what make me get the goose bumps.

"You're so annoying!" I tease and make an attempt to get up but Jacobs arms pull me back down.

"Where do you think you're going?" He smirks at me when I turn to look at him over my shoulder.

"I was going to get my clothes back on when a sex crazed teenager pulled me back for more." I tell him. His hand is rubbing circles on my stomach.

"Hmm, I think the only way to get away from this maniac is to do what he says." Jacob bites my earlobe.

"I think you're right." I close my eyes when I feel Jacobs hand go down south. His fingers dance around my clit, not really touching it but lightly massaging around it, which is driving me insane.

"You are such a tease! What if I did that?" I groan and turn around, facing him now. I kiss him and trail my hand down each amazing ab, making light scratches, past his V and right next to the base of his rising shaft. I massage the skin a few centimeters away from that organ that just about made me go insane earlier. I circle my fingers around to the bottom part of his shaft and lightly move my hand across his balls.

Jacob lets out a breath and looks down at my hands. "Ahhh, Leah. I'm sorry for teasing yo-u." He jerks when I wrap two fingers around the base of his dick and twist. " But I really want some release. Please Lee." He looks straight into my eyes and makes the sad eyes that make me melt but I have to resist.

"You need to be punished Jacob." I say and let one finger slide up his shaft and circle the head. Jacobs eyes flutters close at the action and he makes a deep groan. He breathes my name and his hips shift forward, making the tip of his dick poke at my clit by accident but I'm taken by surprise and moan for him.

"I'm thinking we should try missionary this time." He leans in and rests his forehead against mine. I giggle, yeah _giggle_, and we start moving around until Jacobs above me and my legs spread for him. He places his forearms under my shoulders, leaning down to kiss me and he shifts his hips so his glorious manhood rubs between my legs. I involuntarily groan and buck my hips back into him while my hands grab at his biceps. Jacob rubs harder against me and I can tell by his concentrated look that he's trying to hold out. I decide to end his agony by snaking my hand down between us and placing him at my entrance.

When I look back at Jacob I see his eyes searching mine. What's he starring at? "Are you going to fuck me or what?" I say. I thought I saw a flash of hurt in his eyes but I blank and it's gone, maybe I was just seeing things.

Jacob gives me a meaningful kiss before pulling back. I close my eyes when I feel the tip move in, just like before. Jacob grunts a little through the first couple of pumps. I'm about to tell him to speed up when I feel him almost slide all the way out and thrust back into me slowly but powerfully, making sure to hit the holt. I gasp at the new feeling. Sam and I never had sex like this, it was either fast and urgent or slow and gentle. But what Jacobs doing right now is slow and powerful, something all too foreign to me. Each thrust is making me lose control bit by bit. My hands are on his muscular back trying to hold onto something while I'm being fucked into wonderland. One hand is gripping his shoulder while the other scrapes down his back making his face scrunch up into a sexy hiss, I think it's bothering him at first but he then kisses me, as if letting me know he doesn't mind.

I don't remember when I started whimpering out his name quietly but he likes it by the way his mouth curves up the tiniest bit every time. Oh god, I'm going crazy here whimpering his name, clawing his back and squirming around everywhere as if _I'm _the virgin. Best believe Sam never made me act like this.

Every thrust Jacob makes into me is added by the smallest grunt from him. I can tell he's holding back, not wanting to seem like a fruit cake if he doesn't act manly but it has the opposite effect on me.

"Jacob." I moan, trying to get his attention.

"ungh, yeah?" He looks down at me, biting his lip.

I lean up a little to whisper into his ear. "What makes me-ahh-_really _horny is when-ohh-the guy who I'm having-ungh-sex with is really vocal-ahh oh-and loud because that lets me know that-mmm-I'm the one making them feel like that._*Sigh*_so don't hold back on me." I tell him. Jacob lets out a relieved sigh.

I start thrusting my hips up into him and that's when Jacob lets himself go. "Ahh yeah,,Leah! Oh god that feels so good!" His right arm moves down and grabs at my hip, helping me rock into him. This new angle has me on the edge, I bite Jacobs shoulder without thinking because of the pleasure and his head falls into the curve of my neck.

"Did I find you're sweet spot again Lee?" He groans into my neck.

"Yes! You always do Jake! Ahh it feels too good!" I gasp and throw my head back. I feel Jacobs dick twitch inside of me, double-tapping my g-spot and making me jerk a little.

"Oh yeah! It's coming Lee, I'm almost there! Cum with me Leah!" Jacob gets louder and his thrusts still slow but got much more powerful. His hands quickly find mine and he places them above my head, weaving his fingers between mine.

"ahh.. . goddd Jakke!" I shout with each thrust he makes inside me. Jacob grunts into the thrusts too.

"ungh..ungh..ungh. Leah, yes..Leah! I'm glad you're my first! AHHH OHH FUUCKKING AMMMAZZING...LEEAAHHH!" Our hands tighten around each other when we both feel the end near.

"SHIT! RIGHT THE-RE! MMMM OHH OHH OHHH HOLY FUCCCKK JJJAKKKEE!" I scream out his name as I wrap my legs around his waist. I can feel my pussy tighten around him. We both come at the same time. My heads thrown back and my eyes clenched shut when I see stars. Jacobs cum over flows out of me and I can feel it drip down his balls, slapping against me. When he keeps thrusting into me after our climax, I start to spasm a little. Then he lies on top of me, completely spent.

"Oh god Leah. I could stay with you forever." He groans tiredly. I'm not sure if he meant stay in this teachers lounge forever with me or actually stay with me where ever I went. But for now I choose to ignore it and let myself be happy with my recent orgasm.

"Hmm, Jacob Black. The way you fucked me just now shows that you either have _major _natural gift on how to pleasure a girl or you were never a virgin to begin with." I tell him. "So which is it?" I raise an eyebrow,

"I just have an amazing teacher." He smiles at me. Okay, so maybe he was a virgin. It's the little things that give him away.

"Touché`" I tell him. We lay there for a while just relaxing and enjoying each others presence. I almost fall asleep when Jacob speaks.

"It's 12:10, lunch is almost over. We better go before we miss anything else." He tells me. I groan in protest but I know he has a point. I stand up and that's when I feel fluid running down my legs.

"Whoa!" look down to see a mixer of Jacob's thick white cum and mine trailing down my legs. Jacob looks at what I'm referring to and then runs to some cabinets, pulls out a towel and rushes to help me clean up.

"Jeez Jake, its like you emptied gallons in me!" I say and he slightly blushes.

"Well I've never cum that hard in my entire life until you came along and took my virtue." He smiles.

"And you will be cumming like that much more, I promise you." I smirk at him and he forms a sexy grin.

"You can have your way with me anytime and any place." He kisses me.

"You better live up to your word Black." I bite his earlobe and pull away to get ready. Little streams of cum keep appearing between my legs when I think I'm try to dress and its getting me frustrated.

"Just do some jumping-jacks and maybe it'll all come out?" Jacob says already dressed. I laugh at his suggestion but he seems serious.

"What? Just try it Lee." I'm not sure if I like it or not that he's already made a nickname for me.

"Fine." I say while pulling my shirt over my head first. I start jumping up and down in the jumping jacks and that's when I feel a lot more come flooding out and down my legs. I'm about to stop and clean it up but Jacob tells me to keep going. Oh god, we probably look insane. Here I am, doing the jumping-jacks, with no pants on, with cum running down my legs, and Jacob on standby with a towel in hand.

Finally I stop when nothing comes flowing out anymore and Jacob helps me whip it away.

We come bursting out of the gym with Jacob grinning stupidly and my wobbling around everywhere. Jacob wraps and arm around my waist to help me walk semi-normal.

"I'm sorry Lee, I didn't know I was being to rough, you should have said something." He looks down at me with regret in his eyes. Definitely something a newly deflowered boy shouldn't be feeling.

"Hey, it wasn't your idea anyway. It was some sex-crazed girl who threw herself at you, not the other way around." I stop walking and stare up at him. Jacobs sullen face turns into the tiniest bit of happiness when he knows that I don't regret or blame him. He seems to not be able to contain himself and leans down to kiss me and I take a step back. He looks at me confused and sad but I look both ways down the hall to find no one there. Thats when I step up to him and attack his mouth with a moment of passionate kisses. When I pull away Jacobs in a daze with another stupid grin on his face. I start walking towards the cafeteria and Jacob catches up, running behind me and wrapping his arms around me. I giggle again and look over my shoulder to kiss him.

"We're almost to the cafeteria so act like we just met each other." I tell him and push myself from his embrace.

"But we did just meet." He states.

"Ugh don't remind me!" I groan in frustration. God, this place is turning me into a huge slut.

"You're thinking that you're some whore because we had sex after our second day of meeting, don't you Lee?" Jacob asks me. All I can do is nod.

"Well don't. It was both of our doing. I don't know you much but I do know that you're none of those things Leah. You're better than those nasty words you think you are and don't think differently." He kisses my forehead. Jacobs pep-talk makes the shame inside me to shrink.

"Thanks." I say quietly.

"You're welcome." He whispers and grabs my hand and gives me a reassuring squeeze before letting go.

We walk into the cafeteria and get in the non-existent line grabbing food.

"The hamburgers here are horrible so don't take them." He tells me when I eye the racks of hamburgers. I thank him and move to the salads, the safest choice. I pay for my food and something occurs to me, where do I go? Does Jacob expect me to sit with him and his friends or follow me to mine? Or does he want us to sit alone?

I become bold and go to my table where my groups of friends are. I settle in a seat between Embry and Angela.

"Hey where you Leah? I tried to wait after PE but I got hungry." Angela asks. I feel bad for making her wait.

"I went to the nurse's office, after that drink I didn't feel so good." I lie.

"Oh you better now?" She asks, I tell her I'm good as new.

"Hey Lee." Embry says when he wraps an arm around my shoulders pulls me into a half hug. The image of Jacob flashes through my thoughts and I look up to see if Jacob notices. I scan the cafeteria and see Jacob starring my way. He sits with Paul and some guys with letterman jackets and some guys with biker jackets. Jacob definitely saw that and seems to be shooting Embry death glares then his eyes fall on me. I give him an dissapointing gaze, letting him know that I don't want him to be angry with Embry. He just rolls his eyes and goes back to talking to his friends. Asshole.

"Why're you still in PE clothes Leah?" Embry asks, looking down at my t-shirt and shorts.

"Uh I didn't have time to change and get here if I wanted to eat so I just decided not to change."

"Oh, smart choice." Embry smiles and everyone's talking about a party this Friday.

* * *

"Okay mom, no it's fine. Just don't worry." I tell her and hang up. I'm standing in front of the school in my original clothes and confused what to do next.

"Hey Leah." I hear a male voice from behind me but I know exactly who it is and decide to ignore it and just stand there.

"Do you need a ride?" They speak again. I say a simple no without looking their direction.

"Leah, don't be mad! I just don't like him touching you like that!" Jacob steps in front of me.

"He's a friend Jacob, he can be friendly with me whenever he wants. I'm not sure if this has occurred to you but I do have guy friends and they give me hugs and joke with me. I didn't get jealous when I saw your fan club touching feeling your biceps up just now." I tell him but the way he smirks makes him think I was jealous.

"Let me drive you home Leah. We can talk in the car." He offers again. Well I don't have a ride so why not.

"It's your lucky day, my mother can't drive any machinery today. Let's go." I tell him. He leads me to a ordinary blue pick-up truck. It's a rarity for me to ride a old car like this because everyone I knew either didn't have a car or they had luxury sedans. But this is a good change for me.

"Seatbelt." He says and I snap myself in.

"Where do you live?" He asks.

"Uhh Goldenfield Heights?" I tell him. His eyebrows shoot up and he makes a whistle.

"The fancy area." He tells me. Great, Jacobs probably already thinking about how my life must be, with high end clothes, expensive cars, private jets. And most of what he's thinking is probably right.

I look out the window at the small town and it starts to sprinkle. I wonder what Mel and Lydia are doing? They're probably at David's Diner with Greg, Daniel, Jeremy and Freddie, having after school lunch like everyone used to. A little tug in my heart starts to hurt just thinking about how my life used to be.

"You okay?" Jacob asks, looking from the road to me. I give him a faint 'yeah' before going back to looking out the window.

"You're not still mad, are you? I'm sorry Leah-" He sighs.

"No it's not about that. It's nothing." I brush him off. Minutes later I feel a warm hand capture mine. I don't do anything but just accept it.

"What street?" Jacob turns into the Hills.

"Keep going up. Its on the last row." I watch his reaction change from relaxed to impressed. Everyone seems to know the last row of Goldenfield Hills is the one with the most expensive houses.

"Here, that's my house." I stop him in front of a two story white house that obviously shows there are 3 rooms on top pointing outward to the quiet street.

"Thanks for the ride Jake." I say without looking at his reaction and open the door.

"Leah wait!" He leans over and grab my wrist. I turn to him. "I'll pick you up tomorrow." His brown eyes boring into mine.

"No need, Embry's already giving me a ride." I say before thinking about Jacobs jealousy against Embry. I watch as his eyes flicker to anger at the mention of Embry.

"What's with you two anyway." He says.

"Nothing, Embry's just a friend. Nothing you need to worry about and I dont think you should be giving me rides so soon. People are going to talk." I pull my wrist out of his grasp a little too hard.

"People are always going to talk Leah, you can't keep living in the shadows your whole life." Jacob is right, I've always avoided the attention as much as possible.

"I know, but right now isn't the right time. Maybe in a month or so is when we can start deciding wither to go public or not." I reason.

"Weither or not? You mean you think we're not going to last by the end of the month?!" Jacobs eyebrows knit together in deep confusion.

"I don't know Jacob. We have to be reasonable about this." I can see Jacobs confidence about is starting to fade so I climb back in the car and kiss him hard and long.

"We're okay right now. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I ask him. He nods dazed and I get out and go inside.

"That's you're new boyfriend? I can see why you're attracted but really dear? You're so pretty, I'm sure there are more richer guys at your school than him." My mother criticizes when I walk through the door.

"You're drunk mother, lets have this conversation when you're not so drugged up either. Which would be never." I say the last part under my breath and walk up the stares towards my room.

I open the door to my large room and the chandelier in the middle of the room slightly rattling when I slam the door. My sheets are neatly tucked into place and my clothes were all placed in my closet, completely different from the way I left it this morning, I walk to the garbage and sure enough, Its clean. My mother would never have done that so there's only one solution. We got a new maid today.

I throw my bag onto the computer desk and start changing into a t-shirt and shorts. I walk to my desk and go on the computer to Facebook.

**Embry Call tagged you in a photo.**

My notification says and I click on it to find a picture that Embry took with me and Angela sitting in study hall, my hair tangled and sticking my tongue out. Angela's next to me crossing her eyes crossed and Embry to my right kissing my cheek. I smile and click on the comments.

**Angela Webber: Completely sane we are:)**

**Embry Call: lookin' good ladies!:D**

**Paul Lahote, Erick Yorkie and 5 others like this picture.**

I then scroll down my news feed to see pictures of my old friends in class taking pictures and I have 7 other friend requests.

**Friend Requests from:**

**Paul Lahote** _confirm or deny_

**Bella Swam **_confirm or deny_

**Claire Young **c_onfirm or deny_

**Quil Atera**_ confirm or deny_

**Melony Glaser **_confirm or deny_

**Stacy Anderson **_confirm or deny_

**Jacob Black **_confirm or deny_

The second and last one were the trickiest on wither or not to confirm them. I end up confirming the both of them and everyone else and that's when I get that familiar shrill noise telling me I got a message.

**Melony: hey leash!**

**me: Hey Mel what's up?**

**Melony: Just doing the Bio chart**

**me: oh yeah, I gotta do that too.**

**Melony: Yeah we were supposed to do it with our lab partners. BTW I saw you with Jacob at lunch today, what was that about?**

**me: oh just bio stuff.**

**Melony: Oh good, I saw his girlfriend shooting you daggers when you two were getting lunch.**

Girlfriend?! Jacob doesn't have one. Right? That's when I go to the search bar and type in Jacob Black and click on his profile.

I check his news feed.

**Jacob Black-BEST DAY OF MY FUCKING LIFE!** His status makes me smile, then I realize why I'm even on his profile to begin with.

_Jacob Black has changed his status from 'in a relationship with **Bella Swan**' to 'its complicated'_

_5 minutes ago_

Motherfucker, that lying son of a bitch. He told me they weren't together! Ugh, I can't believe I fell for that lie, and I let him fuck me! Jesus Christ!

I keep scrolling down the profile and there was a picutre he was tagged in yesterday from Bella Swan. I click on the picture.

its one of Jacob and the girl from Biology today, kissing. She must be the one holding the phone when taking the picture.

_First day of school w/ my babe. ILY!_

I click 'like', knowing the alert will be sent to Jacob and he'll know I saw this.

**me: Oh don't worry, there's nothing happening between us.**

* * *

I take my Biology textbook out of my locker and hang my jacket up in it. My friends are supposed to be in the cafeteria eating breakfast right now. Last night I spoke to Lydia and Mel about everything yesterday and they called Jacob all sorts of vulgar names. They helped me boost my confidence. Now I just plan on avoiding him all day.

"Leah." A familiar voice says. I let out a big sigh and shut my locker to find Jacob leaning against the locker next to mine. I turn around and start to walk the opposite direction, Jacob pushes off the lockers to follow after me.

"Leah, please wait. You saw something you didn't understand and now you're confused and jumping to conclusions. Let's talk this out." He gets in step with me. I turn to him and stop walking.

"Talk? Why? So you can tell me another lie? No, I'm not taking your bullshit Black. Get away from me." I stand my ground and try to be as tough as possible.

"No, I'm not gonna leave you alone Leah. Because what we have is stronger than this fight we're having. We can get through this if you let us." He grabs my hand but I pull it right back.

"You're delusional Jacob. You're just another guy I deflowered and tossed to the side, now get over yourself." I try to think of the most hurtful words as possible and for a second I think I've done it but Jacob covers his hurt expression with confidence.

"You can't hurt me with those words. I know you don't mean it Leah." He tells me.

"Whoa, anything wrong here folks?" Embry appears and steps between us.

I turn to him and smile. "Yeah everything's fine." I grab Embry's arm, loop it through mine and turn away from Jacob.

"You can still give me a ride home today right?" I say loud enough for Jacob to hear.

* * *

The whole day I was ignoring Jacob like I promised but at the end of the day I notice 3 cheerleaders coming my way. The one in the middle is from my Biology class. She mutters something over her shoulder and the two fall behind. The girl steps right in front of me.

"You're Leah Clearwater right?" She asks.

"Right." I tell her.

"Well I'm Bella Swan, Jacobs girlfriend." Oh god, she wants to settle things out with me, just great.

"Oh nice to meet you Bella." I fake interest.

"Yeah. Anyway, I've noticed the way you've been trying to get his attention lately and I don't like it. You need to back off, now." She spits the words out calmly, like she's a serial killer. But two can play that game.

"I don't know what he's told you but nothing is going on between us. You can have him, He's not for me. But, if you think I let people threaten me like you just did. Then you're dead wrong. Don't underestimate me Isabella Marie Swan." I remembered her full name from her profile last night. She seems to stand straighter now. "I have the capability to kick your ass anytime. So watch yourself." I give her a smile and walk away.

"Bye ladies." I tell her minions when I pass. I meet Embry out front.

"Ready?" I hug him and we walk to his car talking and laughing. I feel someone starring and I look across the lot to see Jacob watching me get into Embry's car from the lawn. I give him one last look before turning back to Embry and laughing.


	3. Roadside Romp

I have decided to make this story into a mystery also. And here is more Lemons for you!

* * *

I walk out of my last class of the day with the info flyer the teacher handed out about that dead girl they found two days ago at the river near here. I look down at it to skim over the information of her memorial service that's tomorrow night in the gym. I'm about to crumple it up and toss it in the trash until I realize that maybe that would seem a little rude. I stuff it into my bag and walk down the halls to get to my locker. I can't help but feel a little glum with the rest of the school about this girl. Though I never knew her, she still went here. Her name was Lindsay Daye, somewhat well known girl, girly and sweet. I think I bumped into her at a party during summer.

Everyone seems to be more careful than ever in this town since her death. Kids are staying in on weekends, no house parties, everyone going in groups to walk home and adults watching out for kids around town. I feel bad for her friends, they seem much more sad than everyone else here. I always see one of them crying.

The hospital said that it was a cramp that made Lindsay drown. She must have been swimming alone when her legs cramped up. Someone said something about how sad it was that this is the second death this year. That got my attention.

Apparently a girl last school year was found overdosed on heroin in this abandoned house. Everyone was shocked because according to friends, she wasn't the type to do drugs but you know no one ever thought Brittany Spears was bi-polar either. We make bad judgments.

I brush away my sad thoughts when I see the hottest guy leaning against my locker, smiling bright at me. I get myself in the flirty mood.

"Hey." I giggle while opening my locker. Matt says hey back and we flirt for a couple of minutes.

"I was wondering if you would want to go catch a movie this weekend?" Matt Monter sticks his hands in his front pockets and stares at me with those baby blues that has insane effect with every girl here. I can see a couple of Juniors looking our direction from farther down the hallway.

"Uh, Like a date?" I ask. I flip my brown hair and open my eyes slightly bigger, aiming for that doe eyed effect. Matt smirks, showing me his perfect teeth and lips.

"Uh yeah. Exactly like a date, if you don't mind." He says.

I've been working for this for two freakin weeks now, and finally Matt Monter asks me out on a date! And yet?...

I can't help but think about Jacob. He's been trying to get my attention since I tore off all ties with him. I've directed my sights on Matt Monter, who is in my English class, but he sits next to one of Bella's minions. Speaking of Bella, she still likes to try to taunt me every once in a while but nothing I can't handle. But the buzz around school is about Jacob breaking up with Bella out of the blue. I still see them together in passing periods and after school but it always seems Jacob just wants her to leave, never looking interested in what she has to say and walking away before she's done talking to him.

"I'd love to Matt." I smile up at him and close my locker door holding my textbooks in my hands.

"re-really?" He seems genuinely shocked which I think isn't something he's used to.

"Yes, really. I've got to go, my rides waiting for me but here's my number." I grab his phone from his hand and program my number in.

"Bye." I hand him his phone and pull him closer to kiss him on the cheek and turn to leave. I can't help but smirk when I leave him standing there stunned.

I'm probably grinning like an idiot right now, walking toward the front of the school. I turn the corner and SMACK right into a wall and end up falling to the ground but before I can hit the ground someone catches me.

"Whoa there." I hear a familiar voice say. I look up to see Jacob holding me by my armpits.

"What're you-" I say but Embry interupts me.

"I'm sorry Lee I can to get you when you didn't come." Em says once Jacob sets me on my upright position.

"Oh hey, whats up. I'm Embry." Em turns to Jacob and holds out his hand. Oh god, the two guys I've been intimate with are meeting each other. Shit, I might just drop dead now. I carefully watch Jacobs facial expression as he looks down at Embrys hand for a second. Oh jesus, he looks like he wants to punch him. Fuck, I need to get between these two before Embry gets punched in the face out of the blue.

I take a step closer to get in between them, then something happens. Jacobs angry expression changes into a smile.

"Sup' man, I'm Jacob." he says and shakes Embry's hand. I'm standing there gaping at them and I quickly close my mouth.

"Uhh that was a glorious intro but we gotta go. Come on Em." I grab his arm, pulling him towards the front door.

"Wait, this is why I came to see you." Embry stops me. "I can't drive you home today. My mom needs me to get her to my grandma's house right now." Embry looks apologetic. "Sorry Lee."

"No it's fine Em. It's my fault for assuming you can drive me everyday, it was selfish of me."

"No it's okay Leah." Embry wraps an arm around my shoulders, giving me a hug.

"Uh Leah?" I look over my shoulder to see Jacob take a step towards us.

"Yeah?" I try to keep the annoyance out of my tone, I don't need Embry asking why I hate Jacob.

"Uh I can give you a ride." Jacob smiles hopeful.

"Uh no thanks. I can find another way home." I ignore him.

Embry looks worried. "Leah I'm not going to leave until I know you have a way home Leah. Maybe I can ask Paul?"

"NO!" I accidently yell. No way in hell am I going to be in a car with Paul! We would kill each other, or worse. Have hate sex.

Okay I know what you're thinking, I'm a complete slut and yes I am. "Uh Jake can take me, right Jake?" I use Jacobs nickname in hopes that Embry will think we're chummy.

Jacobs eyes brighten when I suggest him. "Yeah, of course. No problem Leah, I can take her Embry." He smiles.

"Okay, see you tomorrow Lee." Embry gives me a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before rushing down the empty hall to the student parking lot.

"My cars this way." Jacob says pointing down the hall.

"I'm not getting a ride from you, I'll find my way home. See ya'." I walk quickly to the front exit before Jacob can argue. Too bad his long legs can keep up with me.

"Don't be like that Leah, I said I was sorry." Jacob steps in front of me.

"So I should let you off the hook because you said sorry?" I sarcastically tell him.

"Yes, you should forgive me for it!" He's getting fustrated now.

"Okay so what if a murderer says sorry, does that let him off the hook?" I say a little loud and a group of girls give me a dirty look. Oops, I forgot about the dead girls for a minutes.

"I'm not a murderer!" Jacob growls.

"But you are a cheater!" I hiss. He has nothing to say to that. I wonder if Bella knows he cheated on her, he probably didnt give her a reason. Bastard.

I side step him and start walking to god knows where. I plan on walking to Main Street and hang around for bit to let my mom get sober. Maybe even go see a movie? Wait, Forks doesnt have one, dammit. The dillema's of being a newly small town girl.

"You're coming with me!" I'm suddenly being picked up and thrown over a shoulder. I recognize the cologne smell and scream bloody murder.

"PUT ME DOWN JACOB!" I scream and pound on his back but its like rock! Jacob then walks back into the school hallway and takes a right, going through double doors and outside to the side to another parking lot. I'm starting to get dizzy now and then I hear someone pass by us.

"Hey Mr. Banner, see ya tomorrow." Jacob speaks as if there isn't a screaming, thrashing girl over his shoulder.

"Mr. Banner! Help!" I plea and try to look at his upside down figure.

"If you just turned in your late assignment Leah, maybe I could have helped." Mr. Banner shakes his head in dissapointment. I gasp at him and he chuckles and walks away. Jacobs laughing now.

"Shut it, two timer!" I punch his back. For a second I'm afraid that I went to far because he abruptly put me down, then I remember that I shouldn't care if I went to far. Jacobs looking down at me with a mean frown and his fists balled up. I try to match his anger, but I'm not sure if I'm suceeding...

Jacob slowly leans into me, his arms landing on each side of me to lean against his pick up.

"You're the only one I know who gets under my skin!" Hr growls in my face.

"Maybe its because we can both see what a real dick you are." I glare at him. Jacobs furious now. He slowly leans closer and my hands clench the trucks grill tightly, waiting for his lips to make contact. Wait, what the hell am I doing?!

I quickly shove one of his arms away so I get through and stand next to the passenger door impatiently. Jake sighs and walks to the drivers side and unlocks the car. I climb in and pull the seatbelt on quietly. We're driving out of the school in silence and my mind swims to different things. then we pass by the lake, where Lindsay Daye died.

"What're you know about Lindsay Daye?" I turn to Jacob. He clears his throat and stands straighter.

"Uh what do you want to know?" He looks at me then the road.

"Anything, everything." I say.

"Uh well...She was nice, was Pep Club president and pretty, a Senior. Bella didn't like her much, I mean Bella really doesn't like any other girl anyway. But Lindsay loved to help out at the homeless shelter." He says.

"Didn't she ever go out with anyone i mean it would be sad that she would have died before experiencing anything." I frown.

"She dated a guy from the science club freshmen year. I think his name was Daniel Finn? They only dated for a few months then I think in middle school she dated Matt Monter for a long time. Everyone thought they were cute together." Jacob tells me, he must have not noticed how I perked up when I heard a familiar name. Matt and the dead girl? Well it was long ago, middle school actually which who dates seriously in middle school anyway?

"When was the last time they were together?" I pick up a strand of hair and examine it, trying my best to look non-chalant.

"Uh last April? May? They weren't really dating. Just fooling around I think. But anyway she was a great person, I can't believe she's dead! I wonder how her sister must feel.

"She has a sister?" I sound a little too excited.

"Uh yeah, only 5 years old. Such a cutie she is. Always following her sister like a little duck, I wonder if she really understands whats going on."

"Why do you want to know anyway?" Jacob eyes me.

"I just feel left out. Everyone in this town has something to say about her but I have nothing. just feel out of the loop is all." I sigh, trying to make myself look somewhat pathetic. "And some people were talking about a girl who overdosed last year too."

"Oh you mean Hannah Sharpe. Yeah, I didn't know her much. She would always wear band t-shirts, choppy hair and a lot of eyeliner. She hung out with a different crowd than me but still equally as sad. I mean heroin is some pretty heavy shit!" Jacob turns onto the forrest road.

I notice his phone lighting up on the seat in between us and a picture of Bella flashes on the screen, ugh.

"Bella Swans calling." I grumble and look the other direction out the window. Jacob groans but answers.

"What do you want Bella. No, I'm busy." He slowly pulls over on the side of the road near the edge of the woods to talk because theres a no talking on cellphones while driving law here. I look to see where I am and I grab my shit and am ready to bolt when the door clicks to a lock. I quickly turn around to glare at Jacob still on the phone.

"I'm with someone important, bye." He throws the phone down and looks at me.

"We need to talk Leah."  
Ugh not this again. "What do we need to talk about that we haven't already?"

He sighs. "I didn't mean to cheat on anyone and Bella and I were never official either. She wanted to think we were but everyone knew I wasn't serious, until you came along." I feel a slight tug on my heart when he mentions me but I sweep it aside.

"Yeah, I came along and fucked you, thats when you wanted to become serious right?" God, all guys are the same. "I deflowered you and you fell in love with my pussy! You even cheated to have sex with me!" I'm extremely angry now.

"What? No! God Leah why do you keep speaking of us having sex as if it didn't mean anything!?" Jacob shouts.

"Because it didn't!" I scream with anger. We're both starring at each other and I notice Jacobs fists clenching and unclenching the sterring wheel, he's taking deep angry breathes and I notice I'm doing the same.

Then we attack each other. My lips are locked with his and I break them away to bite on his neck hard. He hisses then pulls me close to slam my body hard onto the long cab seats. My hands rush under his black shirt and scrape my nails down his back, hoping to leave marks. We're both growling and groaning angrily as we touch each other. Jakes hand tangles in my hair and pulls it tight that I hiss. I grab his face and kiss him and bite his lip harder.

"Shit!" Jacob says and his hand dives under my skirt, pulling my panties aside and shoving his fingers deeply inside of me. I let out a strangled cry and throw my head back. Oh god I've been going insane without any sexual contact since I refused to speak to Jacob. My hips crash into his fingers wildly while he fingers me roughly.

"Fuck I need this!" I gasp out.

Jacob chuckles against my neck. "You too?" He whispers in my ear.

I find his jeans button and loosen it and unzip his pants, pushing it down enough to get his cock out. I shove his boxers down with it and Jacobs perfectly sculped dick stands straight against his stomach in front of me. I see the pre-cum ooze out and slip down to his balls. I drag my finger along the drip and pop that finger in my mouth. Jacob groans and grabs at me.

"Come here baby, I need you." His hands settle on my hips and sits me on top of him. My clits rubbing against his cock and I almost come just by this. Jacob pushes my shirt to my hips and then I realize I forgot to take my panties off for him. Jacob grabs them and rips, thank god those aren't my favorite ones.

I look down again and lift myself up and Jacob guides himself into me.

"Jake!" I moan out loudly.

"I'm glad you've missed me just as much." He smirks at me.

"Shut up!" I groan and start bouncing on and off his dick, going harder and harder.

"oh oh ahh Lee! Unghh! Shit this is so fucking intense!" Jacobs never had it this rough before.

"Yeah! Jake right there! Ahh ahh hah unnn unnnmmm mmm Shit!You're almost touching my G-spot but not quite!" I groan in fustration.

"Wait, I've got an Idea!" He says and he lifts me up, twists me around now that I'm facing forward towards the steering wheel.

"Jake are you su-OHHH!" He rams into me hard and yup he's touching my g-spot all right! He lifts me up and down on his lap, my hips thrashing hard on him.

"Ahh Leah, I'm so close I can feel it!" He growls.

"Uuunnghhh harder! Yes Jacob! Ahh ohh ohhh ahhnnn." I lift one arm to grab the back of Jacobs head while I bounce hard onto him.

"Leah? Don't your-ughh-knees-ohhhh yeah- hurt?" I look down at my knees and I see them all red and squished in between Jacob and the steering wheel.

"We're changing positions." He says and I groan.

"But we're almost there!" I whine. Jacob chuckles and kisses my cheek from behind and grabs my hips. We shift to the side and now I'm on my knees on the seat and Jacob over me.

"Ahh! JAKE! Thi-this is ah-mazing!" I try to not scream when he slams back into me and is hitting my g-spot dead on.

"S-See, I know you more than you know ughh." Jacob groans into my ear. I'm panting hard now and I look back to see Jacobs jeans around his knees, his left hands clamped on my hip, guiding me on and off his dick while the other hands holding him up on the passanger door in front of me. I take this moment to watch Jacobs face.

His eyes are closed but his facial featurers are so smooth, calm and blissful. I thrust back into him and thats when I see he's trying to hold out longer.

"Hmm Harder! Jake please!" I beg and I hear him let out a sigh of relief and now I'm starting to shake uncontrollably.

One hand clamps on top of Jacob on my hip and I feel that spot in my stomach heat up with my pussy tighten. Shit this feels beyond amazing! I clunch my eyes shut and I suddenly cum like I've never have before. My usual yelling of orgasm is replaced with a high pitched squeal and my mouth resembles the letter O.

Jacobs pounding his hardest behind me. "LEE! I CANT HOLD IT! I'M CUUMMMING!" Jacob yells and thats when I feel his glorious hot sperm spill deep into me. The truck is rocking insanely hard, the wheels seem to be creaking pretty noisily.I thought we would end there but boy was I wrong! Jacob keeps thrusting with force and I feel the hand closest to my center slide to my clit and start rubbing it without miracy.

"Ahhh!" I scream so loud. "Jake! Stop it's too muhhh uhhh!" I swear my eyes cross and roll into my head and my palm is on top his hand thats attacking my wet soaking clit, riding his hand and cock for all I'm worth. I can't control my whimpers anymore and then I feel Jacobs hand grab mine thats on the passenger window seal and clench it tight while he cums for the second time today. My arms wobble uncontrollably before giving out and me landing onto the scratchy warm seats.

Oh god I feel so alive and refreshed. When was the last time I've ever felt like this? I didn't seem to notice until now that Jacob has fallen on top of me, completely spent. Mmm this feels nice, having someone be this close to me. Almost like we're cuddling. Jacob nips at my shoulder that slightly tickles. I then feel something warm in between my fingers, I glance up and see Jacobs figures tangle in mine while his thumb strokes my palm. I then start thinking about how this would be the perfect romantic picture, our hands intertwined, my small feminine fingers trapped inside Jacobs masculine ones. If I took a picture now, I bet it would go viral on Facebook or even Tumblr. You know, the teen romance sights?

Something catches my eye on the ground of the cab. My cellphone lights up, letting me know I got a text. It's some random number that isn't familiar to me. I take my arm out from under me and grab my phone. Jacobs still kissing and nipping at my shoulder lightly.

**Hey Leah, its Matt. How's Friday sound for our date?**

Shit! What the hell am I doing?! I have Jacob Black laying on top of me with his dick still barried deep inside of me while this poor guys waiting for me to confirm our date. Way to go Clearwater, becoming the town slut one guy at a time!

"Get off me." I say and use one hand to pull myself up while trying to shove Jacobs hand out of mine with the other. Jacob gets up and pulls his jeans and boxers up to cover himself up again.

"Whats wrong? Did I do something? Leah." Jacob gives me a confused expression while I pull my skirt back over my hips and pull my blouse down.

"I can't believe I had sex with you...again! Jesus Christ what the hells wrong with me?!" I scold myself.

"Because having sex with me is the worlds most horrible thing, right?" Jacob angrily replies and starts the truck. "I mean I'm just some low life, nobody whose not worth your time right? Little miss rich bitch?" Jacob grunts. He floors me when he calls me a bitch.

"You asshole! We both know that this has _nothing _to do with my family having money!" I shout at him while he pulls into Goldenfield Heights.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn Leah! I'm trying to make things right!" Jacob argues while parking outside my house.

"Make things right? How bout you make things right and go back to Bella Swan because she was your beloved girlfriend before I came along and fucked that up right?" The words just come pouring out without me being able to stop them. Now Jacob must think I'm jealous of Bella ever being with him.

"I can't apologize for being with Bella first! I didn't know you when I was fooling around with Bella but I can apologize for cheating on her and lying to you." He says, turned to me.

"What makes me sad most of all is that you lied and went through with having sex with me. I felt _so _used!" I can't see him through the tears that are starting to build in my eyes. Dammit Leah, pull it together! I take a deep breath and turn away, looking out the window at the big white house I live in.

"Leah..." It almost came out as a whisper, but I can hear the pity in his words. He grabs at my hand but I quickly pull away and glare at him.

"This is never going to happen again, Jacob." I feel a ball form in my throat when I say those words and a sinking feeling inside my stomach. I feel, I dare to say it! Sad. Just a little which is completely crazy because I would have to care for Jacob in order to be sad to leave him once and for all. He's studying every inch of my face for a long minute and it makes me wonder what he see's. Suddenly he leans over and our lips connect in a passionate kiss, he pulls me to him tight, almost as if he's trying to remember this moment forever. Then I shove him away. I am not letting this happen again.

"Ugh! Stop it Jacob! God!" I try to save face.

"Leah I can't believe you're still angry with me! God get over it! Yeah I somewhat cheated but we've been arguing about this for three weeks now!" He gets frustrated.

"I appreciate the ride Jacob. See you around." Is all I say before grabbing the door handle and quickly stepping out onto the sidewalk. I hear Jacob calling my name from the truck but I shut the door and rush up the steps, ready to get over with today.

"Lovers quarrel." My mother sighs while looking through the drapes at Jacob sitting in his car, a drink in her hand.

"Shut up, its not love. Far from it." I groan in frustration.

"Always so angry..." My mom says under her breath.

"Oh why don't you just pour yourself another drink." I snarl and stomp up the stairs.

"Don't mind if I do." She slurs. I roll my eyes then I feel it. Liquid starts coming out of my vagina bit by bit with every step I take. Shit, I forgot about Jacob coming in me, twice! If I don't get to a bathroom quick, there'll be cum stains leaking onto the beige carpet. I dart up the never ending stairs, making sure to hold my thighs together and I burst through my bedroom door to get to the bathroom. I then hear giggling in the hallway outside my room.

A minute later after all the cum has finally stopped pouring out, I'm changing my underwear and pull out some sweatpants and a t-shirt. Glancing outside I see the new maid still giggling while dusting a frame in the hallway. She obviously saw the whole thing.

"Senorita Clearwater, you might want to use condom next time." She says with her thick Hispanic accent. I can't help but blush and crack a smile.

"Thanks for the advice...?"

"Oh Benita es my name." She says. Benita walks over in her wedged shoes and shakes my hand with her long manicured nails.

"Call me Leah, Benita." I smile. Benita smiles back with her red lipstick lips and full long eyelashes. (She looks like Sofia Vergara)

"Are you the house maid or my maid?" I ask. My parents usually hire a personal maid to look after me which is silly because I'm almost an adult.

"I am eh a casa maid." I nod my head slightly disappointed.

"You should be my maid, it pays more and much more simpler. Plus you would get a room in this house to say in." I say, Benita smiles slightly wider. I tell her I would be right back and rush down stairs to tell my mother.

"Hey, have you chosen a maid for me yet?" I ask my mother whose looking through something on her lap top.

"Uh no not yet but we have hired a house maid." She says."Well then, Benita, our house maid is going to be my personal maid now." I tell her. My mom nods and says to tell Benita. When I arrive back upstairs, Benita's in one of the guest rooms tightying it up.

"You're my maid now!" I excitedly say. Benita turns and claps happily while jumping up and down.

"Okay Senorita Leah, what's first?" She asks while walking up to me and follows me into my bedroom.

"Okay first, you don't have to wear the uniform anymore, and secondly you can move into the maid headquarters tomorrow. Here I'll show you where it is." I say and grab my fluffy house shoes. I take Benita down the long hallway and take a right then another left then another right to find the maids headquarters. I push open the doors and step into the huge bedroom that has a king sized bed, flat screen and two couches. I show Benita her bathroom and she's jumping in joy of the bathroom size. Its a replica of my room.

"So your first task today is to get yourself familiar with your new room Benita." I smile.

"Of thank god. That hotel I've been staying in isn't safe at all! I think someone comes in when Im gone and tries on all my bras." She whispers the last part.

"Ew, thank god you live here now!" Benita thanks me with a tight hug and sits on her new bed and turns on the televison.

"So who was that very sad but angry boy outside of the house earlier?" Benita speaks with her thick accent. Ug h she probably means Jacob. "Was he the one who, you know." She makes her hands circle around her crouch and clench her thighs together, making a impression of me earlier.

"Uh yeah, that was him but it's never happening again." I reassure her but she looks slightly disapointed.

"Ohh but that boy was so cute! What did he do to deserve the ice shoulder?" She asks. I laugh.

"You mean cold shoulder?" I ask and Benita nods. So I tell her the whole story, leaving out the gory details and not telling her what happened with Embry, I didn't think she needed to know that.

"So this Matt guy, why are you chasing after him?" She asks while we relax on her bad and watching a Direct TV show.

"I just think it's time for me to get back out there, it's so boring in this town! I swear I'm going to go insane!" I groan in fustration. Benita agrees and starts to talk about that girl who drowned down by the lake.

"I used to know her. Her family hired me to clean out the bedrooms twice a week. Lindsay was a nice girl, she would tell me about her school life and stuff. She adored her little sister Audrey, acting like a mother to her. Her sister is only 5 years old." I feel my heart break for poor Audrey.

"Did Lindsay have any enemies?" I ask.

"Uh she hated this girl named Jessica Stanley. She said they were best friends until Jessica stomped on her to make her way to the top of the high social latter." Benita shrugs. An hour later I'm back in my room texting Matt back, confirming our date and online. I find myself looking up Lindsay Dayes profile for some reason. Why am I so caught up in this Lindsay girl? I know why, I think it's so mysterious about the way she died.

You're insane Leah, you've just been reading too many mystery novels and watching too much Veronica Mars. Her death isn't a murder!...Right?

I know the only solution to my problems, to really look into Lindsays past. It's the only way that will make me convince myself that it wasn't a murder!

* * *

There she is, Jessica Stanley. Standing there at her locker applying her lip gloss. How am I going to talk to her? The only class I have with her is my math class. Thats when I got an idea.

"Hey Jessica!" I use my friendly voice and wave while walking up. She gives me a uncertain smile but says hi.

"I was wondering if I could copy your math homework? Mr. Reed will kill me if I don't turn in the homework, so rachet." I try to speak girl lingo here.

"Oh uh Yeah, totally." She's ready to please me. For once there is a upside to having a 'rich girl' lable because girls are trying to become my best friend for popularity.

"Thanks. It'll only take a sec." I smile and pretend to copy right there.

"So what'd you do last Sunday?" I nonchalantly ask her alabi.

"Oh I got a manicure with Lauren down town. You should totes come next time!" She suggests. Hm, I never was on for fake nails.

"Yeah! Tell me when you go again!" I fake my excitement. "How about Saturday night? What'd you do?"

Jessica smiles and replies. "I went out with Mike Newton to Port Angeles." I can tell by her sigh that she's in love...gross.

"Oh how cute!" I squeal.

"Yeah." She sighs. "Hey Lauren and I are going shopping Wednesday in Port Angeles, Wanna come with?" Jessica perks up. Wow, things are just falling into place with Jessica. Personal time is exactly what I need to ask her about Lindsay.

"Oh def count me in! I haven't been shopping for a long time!" I squeal. I exchange info with Jessica and make my way to my first class happily. I then see Jacob walking slowly in my direction with his head down. For a moment I think about going up to him and asking whats wrong but then I think not. So I make a dash for the bathroom to the right. Once inside I look myself over in the mirror. The bags under my eyes seem noticeable to me, but I could be wrong. Last night I couldn't sleep because my thoughts were bouncing around from Jacob to the death and then of course to sex. The only way I got myself to sleep was masturbating until I was exhausted enough to fall asleep.

I wait another minute before walking out of the bathroom to go to class. Jacobs already passed and the coast is clear until Biology rolls around. I've already gotten my Bio textbook from my locker when I'm headed to my class and suddenly someone's tugging on my wrist. I turn around to find Matt smirking at me with a flirty smile.

"Hey." I gush.

"Hey." He says back and takes a step closer than friendly. "I haven't seen you all day." He picks up a strand of my hair and twirls it slowly. I take another step closer now and I suddenly notice we're the only ones in the hallway.

"I know, disappointing." I groan while lightly tugging onto his t-shirt a little. Matt smiles and leans down to kiss me.

"To class." A stern voice calls out from down the hall. I look to see the PE teacher scolding us. Matt makes a sigh before saying bye and kissing me on the cheek before leaving. Ugh, So close to kissing him!

I sprint to class, not wanting to be late. When I walk in I notice Bella's usual glare and Melony waving but there's something different today. I realize that Jacob isn't looking up and smiling at me like he usually does. I climb into my seat and set my bio book down on the counter next to Jacobs. He just sits there starring ahead at the front of the room, I think about maybe talking to him but I decide not to, this is what I wanted right? So instead I speak to Melony while Mr. Banner takes attendance.

"You going to the memorial tonight Leah?" Melony asks. I thought about it, I mean it would be a great opportunity to talk to all the suspects.

"I don't know, I mean I never got to know her." I tell her.

"I think you should go. Maybe it'll give you a chance to get to know her." Melony shrugs and Mr. Banner starts class at this time. I look towards Jacob and see him paying attention to Melony and I's conversation. We start out with taking notes on cell division and phases then we get a lab. Before I can ask Jacob what supplies we're each going to get, he's out of his chair to get the microscope in the back. Okay...

I just get up and find the slide samples up front and walk back to my table where Jacobs sitting down, doing his own thing.

"Okay, we need to start out with metaphase, I think." I tell him while starring at the unlabeled glass slides. I grab one and put it under the lens of the microscope, close one eye and look inside.

"Anaphase." I scoot the scope towards Jacob. He just shrugs and writes it down the paper, not bothering to actually participate. We go through this with all four phases before I get frustrated enough to say something.

"You know what? If I wanted a dead beat lab partner I would just choose Bella as my partner!" I snarl and start to collect all the glass slides.

"Fine! I'll help clean up!" Jacobs first words of the day to me are.

"That would be delightful." I grab for the last slide when Jacob grabs it from my hand and trying to pull out the rest

"Give me the samples Leah. I'm putting them away." Jacob glares at me and tugs onto them again.

"No, I can manage just fine, Black." I pull them towards me.

"Don't be so-" He starts to say but I know the exact words he's going to call me, like he did yesterday.

"Stubborn? Yeah, you already told me that yesterday." We fight over the slides and then Jacob yanks them out of my hands.

"Ssss, ow!" I breath out when I open my hand to find a deep cut on the edge of my palm. Blood leaks to the floor in fat drops.

"Oh shit, Leah! Are you okay?!" Jacob tries to grab for my cut palm but I take a step back. That's when I hear a frighten squeal and Bella Swan goes down like a ton of bricks.

"What happened here?" Mr. Banner shoots up from his seat at his desk and looks down at an unconscious Bella on the grey tiles then to my bloody dripping hand.

"Jake! Pick her up!" One of the minions elbow Jacob but he's looking at me. I glance back to Bella on the ground again. Jacob makes a big sigh before leaning down and scooping up Bella's limp body.

"She faints at the sight of blood." He explains to Mr. Banner while I go grab a napkin.

"Leah, go straight to the nurse and tell her that's your pass." Mr. Banner eyes my bleeding hand and I nod before giving Jacob one last glance before heading out the door. As I'm walking down the hallway I'm starting to realize how much this cut really hurts now.

"Ow ow fuckidy ow!" I whine to myself while squeezing the cut together because I read somewhere that that's what you're supposed to do with wounds, add pressure to make the blood stop. But all it seems to do is make a mess of things. The nurse totally freaks out when she sees me standing there with blood all over my grey shirt and a shit load of bloody tissues in my hand.

"What the hell happened?!" She rushes to me and examines my hand.

"Uh I cut myself with a glass slide in Biology." I lie, slightly. The nurse gives me a look as if she doesn't believe me. "Fine, someone else and I were fighting over the side and they yanked too hard." I don't want to get Jacob in trouble so I leave his name out of it.

"We're going to have to get the principle in here dear." She says and grabs a couple of Q-tips along with Hydrogen peroxide to clean the gash. I very calmly sit while we both watch as she cleans up my palm. It kind of scars me at how deep the cut has gotten but I don't make a scene of it.

"You're very calm about all of this. If it were me I would be beggin' for mercy." She smiles but little does she know I'm dying on the inside.

"Well you're going to need stitches all right." She says when she bandages it up for now and goes into the main office to get the principle. I awkwardly look around the room at everything. I notice another student walk in, go into the refrigerator and stab himself with a needle non-chalantly in the stomach. I wince for him. That's when I see the principle walk in along with the snitching nurse.

"Hi Leah, I don't think we've officially met. I'm Mr. Reed." He offers his hand and I shake it with my good hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you." I say with a sweet smile that always seems to get adults into thinking I can do no wrong.

"So please tell me the whole story." He pulls up a plastic chair and sits next to me. Great, nurse snitch over hears got me into trouble. I tell him about Jacob and I arguing about putting the slide away when he tugged to hard and then, slice, there goes my palm. I of course never told him who that lab partner was who cut me.

"I see. And why were you two angry with each other?" He takes notes as if he's an highly graduated investigator and not a school principle.

"Oh no it wasn't a _fight_ actually. He was just trying to be nice and clean up the lab for me but I stubbornly insisted to take the slides to the front." I use the word Jacob always calls me.

"Oh, I see. So I'm guessing you're not going to press charges." Mr. Reed puts his pen back in the pocket of his blue dress shirt.

"No, definitely not. It was a honest mistake." I reassure him with a friendly smile.

"Okay well you are excused for the rest of the day to go to the hospital to get this all stitched up. Do you have a ride?" He asks. I don't have a ride actually. My mothers still drunk at this time of day and fathers in the city for a business meeting.

"Uh yeah, I can find a ride. Thanks." I lie and with that he leaves the room. Nurse Snitch goes to back to her office to check her email again, telling me I can go.

"I can drive you?" Jacob takes a step into the room with his hands in his pockets and I see my blue purse hanging on his shoulder which makes me laugh just a little. What? I couldn't help it! Seeing a muscular guy with a purse on one shoulder is bound to make me laugh!

"Yeah, I brought your stuff." Jacob smiles while walking over to me and helping me up.

"Shall we go?" He says.

"Go where?" I ask. To be completely honest I don't want to get in that truck with him again because the last time we ended up having a romp on the side of the road.

"Taking you to the hospital. I'm not taking no for an answer either so come on." I groan but get up and follow him out the front office door and into the parking lot. Jacobs still holding my bag after I told him I would be more than willing to hold my own bag but I think he's feeling the guilt of accidently cutting me.

We drive in silence all the way to the towns small, one story hospital. We walk in and I show the front desk my gauzed hand and they send me straight back to the sticking nurse.

"You don't have to be here for this Jacob." I tell him while we wait behind the paper curtain with a soft cold bed which I'm sitting on.

"I know Leah, but I should at least make sure you're alright, after all I was the one to do this." He looks like he's ready to beat himself up over this. "My mom always said to never hurt a girl." He says to himself more than to me.

"Ha! It's going to take more than a little cut to hurt me Black! I'm like that cheerleader from Heroes, Sure there's pain, but not enough for me to care." I shrug it off and that seems to make Jacob feel better.

"Okay here's the needles and numbing cream. Don't worry hon, its going to be fine." She says while pulling up a wheelie chair and tray.

"Oh I'm not scared." I tell her bravely.

"Oh I was talking to him, you look like you're ready to scream in agony for her." The nurse and I look at Jacob behind me. He's standing there in his leather jacket, arms crossed and eyebrows knit together in a pained look. I turn around and send a small smile to the nurse, both of us trying to contain our laughter. She gets the Q-tips and numbs the edges of the cut until its almost completely nerveless.

"Okay, I'm going to stick the needle in now." She says and I take a small breath of excitement, I've always been curious on how stitches feel. When she sticks the needle through one side of the skin I hear Jacob release a small groan and a squeaky footstep closer. He makes it sound like it's him whose getting stitched up. When the nurse is halfway in the cut I feel Jacobs warm hand draw soothing circles on my lower back. I look up at him and he's biting his lip and his eyes are glued to my palm, not seeming to notice anything else. Man, poor dudes in more pain than I am! Okay, I will admit there is some sharp pain whenever she sticks the needle through but only as bad as a earring piercing.

I make the mistake of flinching a little when she sticks me again. Jacob jumps at my side then angrily says "You're hurting her!" And the nurse stops for a few seconds to satisfy Jacob. 'Sorry' I mouth to her and she just smiles and nods back.

"You okay? We can stop now if you want?" Jacob gets on his knees in front of me to talk to me.

"I'm completely fine Jake. It just itched is all." I reassure him and I don't think he notices his hand gently rubbing my knee through my jeans. "Okay." He says and gets back up to stand beside me. Once it's over I hear a relieved sigh come from Jacob and the nurse almost laughs.

"Can you get me a soda from the vending machine in the front please?" I ask Jacob and he quickly rushes out to get my drink for me.

"You're boyfriends very caring, a lot of girls would kill for a guy like him." The nurse tells me.

"Oh he's not my boyfriend." I tell her while getting out my cellphone from my back pocket.

"Really!" She seems taken back. "Does he know that?" She opens the curtains and looks down the hallway that shows Jacob at the machine shaking it and banging on it while mouthing 'nononono!'

"Keep him close girlie, before you're too late." And with that she leaves. Jacob finally comes back with 3 different sodas in hand.

"I wasn't sure what you like to drink so I got 3 of them. Pepsi, Coke and Dr. Pepper." He presents them to me.

"Thank you." I say while grabbing the Dr. Pepper.

"How you feel?" He sits on the bed next to me and opens the coke.

"Completely normal." I try to make him believe me.

"Okay, good. I just feel so bad Leah." His shoulders slump over.

"It's honestly fine!" I bump his elbow with mine in a playful manor and that's when Benita shows up, her stilettos clicking fiercely against the tiled floor as she runs to me.

"Leah! What happened?!" She looks at my bandaged palm with sympathy then notices Jacob there.

"_You."_ She hisses out when she notices Jacob for the first time. "What did you do to her!" She grabs the collar of Jakes leather jacket with both hands, pulling him up with strength I never knew she possessed. Jacob looks as equally as shocked as I am.

"Benita! He didn't mean to, it was an accident, honestly." I tell her.

"Is this true?" She asks Jacob with her thick accent. He can only nod.

"Okay, but if this happens again you won't be seeing your next , do you hear me!" She finally lets go of Jacob and throws him aside.

"You ready to go Leah?" She adjusts her shirt and grabs my purse.

"I thought I would give you a ride home?" Jacob seems a little hurt that I called Benita to take me home.

"You've already helped me with a lot so I thought I should get out of your hair. Besides it doesn't seem like you were thrilled to see me today anyway." Jacob quickly looks up when he remembers the way he was acting before I got hurt. He opens his mouth to speak but shut it.

"See ya." I say while following Benita out. Jacob nods and walks the other direction, back to ignoring me I assume.

"Is your hand alright Leah?" Benita asks when we climb into her new car my parents gave her to use.

"Yes, it doesn't hurt or anything. It was an accident." I tell her what happened and how he even drove me here.

"That's sweet of him. But that doesn't mean I won't keel him if he hurts you again." She makes me laugh with the way she says kill. I get a text from Matt when I got home.

_I heard about your hand. I hope it heals quickly, wish I could be there to kiss it to make things all better._

I smile at my phone. Benita comes in with a brown paper bag and looks outside before closing the door behind her.

"Here, these are for you." She hands me the bag and gives me my hot tea before leaving.

Mmm, tasty tea. I set my cup down and grab for the bag and almost spit out the tea. There are a least 4 different boxes of condoms along with pregnancy tests and lubes. I quickly rush to lock my door and shut my windows then open the bag up again. I dump everything onto the bed to look through them as if I just got new toys.

Wow she even got fruit flavored condoms along with glow in the darks, colorful, golden, magnums and plain ones. Now I'm curious. Next there are KY Yours & Mine, and 3 others. Lastly I look over all three different pregnancy tests. Of course there is the digital 3 pack ones, and the other two not as high tech. Even though this is slightly embarrassing I feel loved that Benita is concerned about my sex life. I have to remember to thanks her later. But I won't be needing any of these anytime soon.

Looking at all of these products makes me horny again. Jesus Christ, when am I not horny?! I dim the lights a little and walk into my huge closet to find the Nike shoebox. I pull it down and find my little blue friend. My friends had gotten it for me as a joke when I was a virgin but little do they know that it's been a daily use. I quickly run back to my bed, throw the sheets over my waist and grab my cellphone to go to tumblr.

Minutes later Pandora's playing on my tv somewhat loudly to cover my moans and the vibrators buzz. The vibrators onto my clit while I'm watching a sex gif with the girl riding a guy with a six pack harder.

"Hmm." I moan when I stick the vibrator inside of myself. I close my eyes and think of Embry's dick and how it would look with him thrusting in and out of my pussy. I can see him slamming in to me with his face scrunched up and moaning like he did that one night. Oh shit, that turns me on even more! I would grab his hair while he plows into me. I make the dildo go in and out much more faster now.

"Ahh!" I can see my hands clawing his tan carmel back with passion. I'm gasping now, I can imagine lips sucking onto my neck and a deep voice groaning into my shoulder. The body over mine pulls back and I start to imagine Jacob smiling down at me and leans in for a kiss while thrusting harder and harder.

"Oh Lee." He breathes out and I start to feel my pussy tighten. Wait, no! I can't be imagining Jacob! He's a dick, No no! My palms massaging my clit fiercely.  
"Ahh-mmm!" I bite my lips hard while I cum onto the vibrator in my wet pussy. I'm flinching a little, trying to come down from my high.

Why did I imagine Jacob? I don't even like him! He's a complete asshole who used me. It's probably just a simple mistake...yeah that's it. Just a complete mistake...

* * *

So comment!


End file.
